Retribution
by Violoveless
Summary: Spoiler Warning! Death the Kid is still held captive under Noah's group and Gopher wants not only Kid's reaction to his plan, but to defeat him differently in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **_Contrive_

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater!_

**Spoiler Warning!:** **If you do not know who Gopher is, he debuts from the manga version of Soul Eater from Chapters 62-71.**

_Gopher's POV_

After delivering violent blows to the shinigami's body, I couldn't bear to get the same reaction he gave me. Those yellowish-orange eyes of his, glared at me with contempt. What's even worst is that Noah-sama would choose him out of all people to be in his collection. What about me? Why can't I be the one he wants? Something came to mind after I glanced back at the shinigami, he still had that repeated glare.

"Damned fool…" He said with the energy left in him. I forcefully jammed my foot in to his chest area causing him to cough loosing his breath. Foot steps could be heard walking in this direction as I looked towards the door to see Noah-sama holding the book of Eibon. I was hoping he wouldn't take Kid away from me. I wanted to think of my plan thoroughly before I start so I headed back into a room by myself.

The room was small, with dim lighting, cob webs hanging in one of the corners and a bed. I leaned against the stone wall closing my eyes sitting on the bed. The stones in the wall had a rough cracked texture. I can feel dust collecting on the back of my vest as I shifted my position on the wall. My plan would be successful if everyone wasn't present. I snickered to the thought of what I wanted to do to the shinigami. Just having the boy to my self sends chills up my spine that excites me even more. Even the rage I bare for him craves for his defeat mentally and physically. Not only do I want to see his reaction, I want to see if he'll last under my control.

_Death the Kid POV_

After being taken into the book of Eibon by Noah, I now float in the bright abyss. That boy, I recall by the name Gopher. He's tending to defeat me out of jealousy. I can't tell what he may be intending to do yet but I must hold my all against him. Even if I'm part shinigami and recover fast, I'll still feel the blows he deals to my body. I can still feel the previous attack from his foot forced upon my chest. I can't tell what's worst, but I hope the others would hurry and get me out of here before it results to a far more distressed situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_The Plan_

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater!_

**Spoiler Warning! :**_**I already warned you the first chapter! DX**_

_Gopher POV_

I took off walking down the hall to meet up with the shinigami, but I hesitated to walk in to the room with him. I began to blush to the image of him in my mind. Not only am I jealous of this boy, but being around him made me develop feelings for him. Whenever his eyes gaze upon me, I have no other choice but to give him a pouty face to hide my true reaction. It makes me sick that, that may be my weakness. I covered my mouth leaning up against the wall preventing myself from being seen by the shinigami boy.

"Come out! I know you're there." The voice said with an echo going down the hall. Finally the place was clear without any further disturbance. My mind couldn't comprehend that it was just the two of us. I stepped out from behind the wall into the door's entrance gazing at his body. Once again he had that contemptuous glare set on me. I walked towards him holding his chin up as I leaned in to stare into his eyes. My hand moved from his chin to his cheek where I recently punched as he winced at the small pain running through his, turning his face. I turned his face towards mine as I put my lips against his. His reaction was what I always thought of and it's finally happening.

The boy's cheeks began to glow a light pink as I tried to deepen the kiss. He kept his mouth close making it impossible to get through, that is until I moved my leg in between his legs. He gasped as I gained access to explore his mouth. He closed his eyes to the feel of my leg resting against his groin. I pressed up against it lightly hearing a light moan come from his voice as I was still kissing him. I can feel his tongue cowering away from mines. I pulled away grasping the tip of his chin as my hand travelled down from his neck to his sides. He began to squirm when my hand made it to his belt buckle.

"D-Don't you dare!"

The light pink blush became a little darker than before as his eyes showed something beyond anger. I loosened the belt buckle and unzipped the pants as I removed my leg. I began to massage him gently as he began to squirm even more.

"Ngh…" He tried to hold back the moan as I sped up the pace with my hands.

"How does it feel?" I whispered nibbling on his ear. His head shot up as he gritted his teeth, shutting his eyelids tightly. I let out a laugh deeply kissing him again.

_Death the Kid's POV_

This was beyond my belief of what I'd expect. I couldn't stand the fact that all I can do is helplessly squirm as he has his way with me. The pace quickened in my pants faster than before causing me to move my head in different directions. I gritted my teeth to hold back any moans I couldn't hold back. His tongue moved vigorously in my mouth making me more disgusted than what I was. I timed his tongue as it reached the center of my mouth I bit down as hard as I could, drawing up blood. He balled up his fist, sending a hard blow to my ribs. I released his tongue as the pain stayed within my ribs.

I felt his hand move out of my pants and heard him laugh when I looked up to see my fluids on his hands. He licked one of his fingers then inserted two of them into my mouth. The fingers were removed and went back into my pants but in a different spot. I felt his fingers rub then entered my entrance. I opened my eyes pulling my head back letting out a scream.

"Oh please scream some more for me" He said now making his fingers move in scissor motion. I screamed once more to the pain of him stretching my entrance as I let my head down.

"Father…Father…help me…" I called out in my conscious as I heard Gopher laugh at my humiliating defeat.

"This isn't the end" I thought to myself. I'll find a way to get back at him. He stopped his laughter as he saw a smirk go across my face. I let out a laugh far more louder than his, upsetting him. His finger went in deeper stopping my smirk but it came back.

"You'll regret everything you're doing to me when I get out of here." I said giving him eye contact once more.

"Oh is that so?" Gopher said removing his hands along my pants. I gasped to the cold air touching my areas as he began to unbutton his pants.

"Y-You wouldn't!" I shuttered to the site of him pulling his length from his pants. Gopher smirked moving closer until a door was heard opening in another room. The boy sucked his teeth as he fixed his pants then fixed my clothes. Gopher left sending me a glare with a smile before leaving me in the dark. I cringed to the thought of what he was going to do just now, but why was I still blushing. My mind was refusing him, but my body acted on its own as if I wanted him to do more. All I could do was ponder my thoughts until I was distracted by the door opening, sending a little light into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **_Contrive II_

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater!_

_Gopher POV_

I almost had him. Why couldn't I finish him off? Continuously I pondered my thoughts as I walked down the hall suddenly being approached by Justin Law.

"Good Evening Gopher. Isn't Asura wonderful" He said now praising Asura.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily as he removed one of his Asura eye shaped earphones from his ear.

"I heard you having fun with the shinigami." He said pointing to his ear. I stumbled back wishing he didn't say that to me.

"I could tell Noah-sama, but…" He discontinued walking closer and leaned in towards my ear.

"It's music to my ears to hear the shinigami's cries." Justin whispered in my ear as I stood gazing at him. In my mind I couldn't believe he said that to me. He does have an advantage. He could tell Noah-sama….

"What do you want?" I angrily questioned the blonde.

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to congratulate you. Keep up the good work." He said running off placing the earphones back in his ears.

I guess I have to wait until they leave once more then I'll finish the job. I took another walk around this place, waiting for my associates to leave. Walking by the room Kid was in, he had his head hung low as if he were sleeping. Maybe he was sleep or was he suffering defeat already. The thought just felt like ecstasy to me as I walked in the room.

I grasped his hair, elevating his head to gaze at his eyes as he gave me a horrifying look. I released his hair, letting out a burst of laughter that made his body quiver. He struggled to try and escape me with his shinigami strength, which was improbable. I decided to play with him for a little while since Noah-sama was no where in sight. His body wriggled in the bounds as I moved my hand up his chest to his face. He shut his eyes to my touch as I traced my hands back down his chest to his pants.

"Stop it, haven't you done enough?" He yelled at me when I yanked at his belt buckled.

"Not quite." I said leaning closer to his ear.

"But I'll be sure to get what I want this time." I loosened his belt buckle right when I slid my hand down his pants once more. He jerked to my touch as I could hear the whimpers under his breath. He never begged for me to stop. This began to ruin my excitement as he refused to fight against me. His head hung low making it hard to see his expression until I grasped his hair to see his face. He looked as if he was enjoying this. He **was** enjoying this. His faced flushed a slight pink as he looked the other direction. Leaning in closer, he closed his eyes so I wouldn't be in his peripheral view.

"If I let you go, will you run?" I whispered in his ear, making him turn my direction. I smirked seeing that he really wanted this. He was still bounded to the book of Eibon, but I wasn't going to actually release him. It could be life threatening to me, so I extended the bounds on him. He now had room to sit on the floor with his back against the wall. I walked up to him as he looked the other way when I stooped down to his level. Placing my hand on his face, I stroked it gently until he snapped at me, almost biting my hand. I swiftly struck his face as I still saw anger surging through the shinigami's eyes.

To think, that I would actually release him. Luckily enough, he's still bounded to that book. I laughed, roughly grabbing his chin to hoist his head to my direction. He gritted his teeth as I brushed my thumb across the smooth surface of his lips. The grip in his hands tightened as I played with his emotions. It pained me to leave him like this without doing what I pleased. I stood back watching him his every move as he attempted to dash at me, only to be yanked back to the wall. I chuckled, kicking him up against the wall as he refused to make any sounds. The bounds held back most of the shinigami's powers so I had nothing to worry about. Kneeling down to him, I slid my hand up his shirt with the other in his pants as I kissed him deeply with my tongue. He squirmed a little, but he grew accustomed to it.

"Wait…." He said breaking away from the kiss as I slipped my hand back in his pants. He let out a moan as I groped him in a circular motion.

"Why should I?" I said continuing my actions as he began to twitch from the pleasure. I squeezed his length just to see how much he could take without releasing himself in my hand. He began to twitch more, letting out low groans each time I squeezed him. The shinigami leaned his head back against the wall when I removed my hand from his pants.

"Hmm, looks like you were too excited." I licked one of my fingers making him turn his head once more. He faced me once I slid his pants down, right when I looked into his eyes. His eyes showed no contempt. It began to look as if he was lusting for me. He grew embarrassed after I stretched his legs wide apart.

His skin was so smooth that I just could help but begin kissing his thigh. He made a loud moan after trailing his thigh with my tongue. This time I was so sure that I would take him, but it didn't feel like I was humiliating him anymore since he was enjoying it. I stood up, watching him below me as I revealed myself to him. To his shock, he refused to look at it when I grabbed him by his hair to force his mouth open. Once it was open I slipped myself in, making his eyes widen. His eyes got watery as he tried to fight me out, but I wouldn't budge. So he decided to bite my length as hard as he could. Gritting my teeth to subdue the pain, I dealt a series of blows to his head for him to let go, in which he eventually did. Blood began trailing down his forehead as I thought to myself. If this humiliating tactic didn't work then the next one will. I grabbed both of his legs roughly and positioned myself to enter him. He began to struggle more, but I had more advantage over him. I held my length, placing it exactly at his entrance as I watched his reaction with a smirk on my face. I slid it in gently so I wouldn't hurt myself in the process as he clenched both his hands and teeth together from the slight pain he felt.

"So, how does it feel to be violated?" I asked licking the blood from his face as he showed me those previous contemptuous eyes. His eyes reminded me of my own eyes whenever I as angry. I laughed thrusting deeper inside of him. He cried out loud, refusing to be taken over by pleasure. I tried all I could to make him submit to me, but he suddenly began to reject me after putting my length into his mouth. Excitement swelled up inside of me as he screamed for me to stop. My goal is to break him and I'll be sure to go through with it. Before I reached my limit, I pulled out as I came over his face. He kept his eyes closed in fear as he quivered to the feeling of defeat. I couldn't help but laugh more at his current state. It felt good to be over a shinigami, but I should be careful since I know he'll be coming after me when he is released. I left the room coming back with a bucket of water to throw on him until I saw Justin kneeling before the shinigami.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said trying to get rid of the death scythe.

"You really did a number on him. Mind if I persist?" He said so eagerly to get into my scheme. I did want him to break under humiliation, but seeing Justin go hard just by looking at him I guess he could. Let's see how much the shinigami can take.

"Fine, but clean him up after you finish." I said, seeing Kid snap back into reality as he saw Justin above him. I walked out the room without seeing everything else that partook even further. All I could hear were treacherous screams that echoed off the walls of the building. Good thing Noah-sama had somewhere else to attend. I laughed hysterically in my room as I collapsed on my bed, resting up to see his condition later on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **Semi-final

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater!_

_Gopher POV _

"Kid, are you still alive?" I said walking into the room as his head hung low. I got closer, hoisting his head up by his hair when I saw that he was unconscious. Justin did a number on him, but I have to say that he did fix him up as well as I thought. Noah-sama wouldn't suspect a thing. I watched the shinigami carefully when I began brushing my hand across his face.

He twitched to the touch, but remained unconscious. His skin was incredibly smooth that I couldn't help but think about trailing my fingers across every ounce of his skin. He began to twitch more as my hand slid down from his face to his neck. I undid the buttons on his shirt, moving my hand to his collar bone. He winced when I ran my hand over a bruise on his shoulder that I kissed. I'm sure it will disappear because of his flawless shinigami skin.

There's no point leaving a mark to remember when it's going to be gone the next day. Justin probably knew, but just wanted the shinigami to feel more pain as he listens to his screams. He carried out my plan better than I did. Why couldn't I do the same? I brushed the shinigami's hair from his face to get a better view of his features. He looks peaceful when he sleeps. I feel less contempt when I gazed at him.

I couldn't help but move in closer to his face, biting my bottom lip to hold back my urge of kissing his smooth lips. I felt foolish just having these feelings for him as I just placed my lips against his. When I leaned back his eyes remained fixed on mines, making me recoil backwards onto the floor.

"You were awake the whole time?" I yelled trying not to panic.

"In the beginning, no, but I woke up during the part you kissed my bruise." the shinigami said getting me riled up, but in a way I couldn't understand. Damn these feelings and damn that shinigami! If Noah-sama didn't capture him I wouldn't have...but if he didn't capture him them I would live the same life without the thrill I'm experiencing right now.

"You know I'm still going to destroy you for what you did during the time I was here." the shinigami spoke making chills go down my spine.

"I'm sure you will, but makes you think you're going to be leaving very soon." I questioned him when I heard foot steps walking towards me. I turned around to see that it was Noah-sama standing with the book of Eibon.

"I see you've been enjoying your stay here." he said to Kid.

"What makes you think that I have?" the shinigami said with a smart remark making me leap off my feet to attack him.

"Gopher! Let it go." I was stopped in my tracks by Noah-sama before I can even lay a finger on the boy. Why? Why does he always stop me? My jealousy and rage once more was taken out on the shinigami when Noah-sama left. I still couldn't stand the fact that he cared more about the shinigami than me as his henchman. Perhaps I'll pay the shinigami another visit once I find the time to do so.

After a few hours passed I went back to the room to see the shinigami was gone. To my shock, he was placed in the book before I was done with him. Noah-sama was viewing the book the whole time when I questioned what was happening in the book. After informing me about Shibusen students being in the book, I thought about what the shinigami said before. He was right. How did he know it was going to be this soon? Should I worry? No. What could he possibly do? Maybe I should worry about that but in the mean time I should wait until the time comes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Final**

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

Gopher POV

The end is near. The shinigami and the Shibusen students have already exited out the book of Eibon. Will he actually get revenge on me? I highly doubt that since Noah-sama has him and his friends busy. His back hand to my face was worse enough as I can still feel pain from my cheek and my back. I touched my cheek gently and laughed to myself. Was that all he had in that back hand? Was that all he was going to do? I would like to see him try to harm me again. 

I chuckled some more trying to stand up, holding on to a tree until I heard a sudden rattle from a bush. The sound got closer when I hid behind the tree. Peeking out, I finally saw who it was. To my shock I tried to escape but with a sudden movement, he appeared right beside me. I ran around the tree only to have a foot slammed down on my back, pressing me deeper into the Earth.

"I told you I was going to destroy you for what you did." the shinigami said gripping my hair from behind. I felt a sudden touch from his hands, cupping me then moving forward to loosen my pants. I tried to get away, but the pain the shinigami dealt to me was unbearable. He flipped me over, gripping my hands tightly. I couldn't help but become thrilled by what he might do. The shinigami's smirk sent chills down my spine making me have second thoughts about this. Maybe this was bad. I tried struggling to break from his grip, but it failed. Then he stopped. I stared blankly at him when he released my hand.

"Destroying you this way isn't as fun as I thought." the shinigami said kicking me in my side. I hit another tree with my back when he walked up placing his hands on his hips.

"Destroying you this way feels much better." he smirked. Multiple blows were dealt to my body to the point where I could barely move. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt tossing me up against the tree. I breathed heavily below the shinigami feeling nauseous. I wasn't frightened at all. I looked at him and smirked making him angry. He kicked me, but I was still able to grin in his face. I heard him being called back by the Shibusen students when he took one more glance at me. I watched him as he ran back. I'm sure I'll be seeing him again very soon.


	6. Note

**Note:** For everyone that was left on a cliffhanger, yes I will be making a sequel to the story, but in the mean time I will be waiting for what will come out in the manga series to get a hint at what to write next :) No worries I will publish something soon :D


End file.
